Ishida's in Sync
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Matt teaches TK about the rockstar when he's only 7. TK is discovered to have amazing singing voice and Matt brings him on stage with him at his first big gig. how will this go? read and find out.


In Odaiba, Japan, A young blonde boy bye the name of Matt Ishida was babysitting his half-brother Takeru Takaishi because she was out of town on a business meeting in Kyoto. Matt is 12 years old and he wears a green Tank-top, navy blue jeans and black sneakers. His brother TK wears an emerald green hat and long sleeve shirt , a slightly darker green vest over it, beige shorts yellow socks and green and white sneakers. They were inside a beige, one floor apartment with one bathroom, two bedrooms, a Kitchen and a living room with a TV, an Xbox and a large beige couch. Currently TK was kicking Matt's butt in Xbox, than out of nowhere the phone rang. Matt got up to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"_Matt, its mom." _Nancy Takaishi replied into the other end of it. She was a middle-aged brunette that wore a black tank top and light purple jeans with matching shoes.

"Oh hey mom, why are you calling shouldn't you be on your way home now?" asked Matt.

"_That's the thing, my meeting's running late… very late. I won't be home until tomorrow, so can you watch Takeru till then?" _She asked him.

"Yeah sure" he replied.

"_Great thanks sweety"_

"See ya later mom"

"_Bye Matt"_

They both hung up.

"Who was that Matt?" The smaller blonde asked, placing the Xbox controller down on the floor.

"That was Mom, she said she won't be back until tonight" The blonde pre-teen answered.

"Awww, I miss Mommy, she's been gone all day…" TK sulked as he curled into a ball.

"Don't worry, we can pass the time with me teaching you how to play guitar." said Matt, taking a brown guitar out of its case.

"You're gonna teach me to play guitar" asked TK

"Yep, it's the ultimate chick magnet" Matt then gave TK the smaller guitar that he had brought with him. "It's how I got Sora and its also how you're gonna get your girl."

"But… I don't have a girl I wanna impress…" he said with a slight pink streak growing across his face.

"Save it, I know you've been crushing on Tai's little sister." Matt smirked, making TK blush more.

"Well in that case… Thanks!" He threw the guitar strap over his shoulder and Matt adjusted it. He then pulled his own guitar strap over his shoulder.

They began with guitar lessons for a few hours and TK was getting surprisingly good.

"Wow TK, you're a fast learned, even I couldn't get this far in one day." Matt praised him.

"Thanks a lot Matt." His brother replied. "So is there anything else I should learn?"

"Well there is one thing… you need to know how to sing" he answered.

"Oh, I wanna know how to sing!" TK cheered.

"Ok then, let's teach you the song that's easy to learn."

"ALRIGHT!"

After a half hour, TK had learned all the lyrics of the song and now he was ready try them.

"Ready Teeks?" Matt asked as he as he pulled his guitar over his shoulder again.

"Ready" He replied as he took the wireless Mic. Matt had also brought with him.

Matt began playing the music.

_(TK) Here we go!_

_Hey what's up superstar?  
>Looks like you're goin far,<br>Hey look its wonderguy,  
>Gonna make ya plenty fine,<br>Now what's up wondergirl?  
>Your gonna change the world.<em>

_So everything's not perfect,  
>Don't matter cause,<br>You rework it  
>No-things holding you,<br>Never stopping,  
>Never stopping,<br>Never stopping now,_

_(Matt) Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh,<br>(TK) HERE WE GO!_

_(Matt)Oh-ho, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh…_

Matt stops playing.

"TK THAT WAS AMAZING! I never knew you could sing like that!" Matt cheered as he placed his Guitar on the couch and hoisted TK up in the air.

"To be honest, neither did I…" he admitted with a goofy smile and pink appearing on his cheeks.

"That's it, you're coming on stage with me tonight, you're a way better singing then I am." Said Matt as he place TK back on the ground.

"Are you being serious or are you just humoring me?" TK asked, unsure if he was as good as Matt said.

"TK, if I was humouring you then why would I invite you on stage with me in front of 3000 people?"

"3-3-3000 people?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes TK 3000 people, all cheering for you! Please TK, just do one song ok? Please, for me?" he tried his best cutsie face.

"Alright, I will but mom will never let me do that"

"Don't worry, I have a plan…"

"Ok, and by the way your cutsie face needs MAJOR improvement…" TK smirked.

Matt just grumbled.

Later that night, Matt and TK were at the stadium that Matt's Band "The Teenage Wolves" was playing at, Kyoto Arena. The entire Stadium was packed and Matt`s band mate`s had already set up and done a sound check, but they weren`t sure about TK being in the band.

"Matt, are you sure we should let a 7 year old perform with us in front of 3000 people?" Matt's base player, Koji asked.

"Trust me guys, TK is amazing." He replied.

"So you say, but still this is our biggest gig ever and I don't want a little kid ruining it" said Matt's keyboard player, Henry.

"TK is the best singer I ever saw, and I'll put my dignity on the line. If he performs and we do badly, I'll run across stage in my underwear chanting "I LOVE SORA TAKENOUCHI!" but if he does well you gotta do the same thing only with the girls you like."

"Oh you're so on, hope you're not wearing those pink bunny boxers of yours." said his Drummer Takato as they walked on stage laughing.

Matt then blushed and became slightly nervous. He then pulled up the bottom of his Tank top and saw the waist band of his underwear, which was the boxers he was hoping he wasn't wearing. Now he was sweating bullets. He then slapped himself.

'Come on Matt, you heard him yourself he'll be fine!' He thought reassuring himself.

TK then walked up to Matt with his guitar around his shoulders.

"Hey Matt, when do we go on?" TK asked eagerly.

"In about 1 minute, you're gonna be our closing song you ok with that?" he asked.

"You bet your bunny boxers I am" Matt then blushed again.

"Now TK, I need you to do me a favor, don't mention them again, especially not in front of the photographers, k?"

"Ok"

"Teenage Wolves to the stage" the stage manager said over the PA system.

"Well that's us Teeks, you stay here until I call you k?" Matt said, grabbing his guitar and placing it over his shoulders.

"K Matt"

Matt walks onto the stage and goes to the microphone.

"HELLO TOKYO! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" Matt shouts into the microphone.

The audience cheered absolutely crazily.

"Great cause we have a special guest, performing with us later on." said Matt as he began to play music with the rest of the band.

The crowd began to enjoy every song that Matt and the others played while TK sat backstage and practiced his guitar awaiting his turn to go on. About 2 hours later, the teenage wolves were almost done and had only one more song left.

"Ok everyone, we have had a great time performing with you but we only have one more song left to play for you." The crowd AWWWWW'd "But, we're gonna close the show with our special guest. Ladies, gentlemen and kids, I would like to introduce to you, my own little brother TK TAKAISHI!" He said pointing to backstage. TK walked out and a spotlight shun down onto him. Tk walked over to Matt and stood by his side. The audience started asking questions like "Who's the runt?" and "Get that pipsqueak off stage we wanna listen to Matt". These comments made TK feel very upset.

"Alright you hecklers, let's see if you feel the same way after this. TK get ready" said Matt taking out his guitar pick and lowering the Mic. Stand down to TK's height.

"Uh huh…" he replied nervously, taking the Mic. in 2 hands.

Matt's band started playing music.

(TK)_If We Take Our Time,  
>And We Stick Together,<br>Everything We Do Will Go Our Way.  
>And If We Try,<br>Now and Forever,  
>No Matter Comes Next,<br>We'll Be Okay._

_(Everyone) Let's Kick It Up!  
>(TK) Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!<br>(Everyone) Let's Kick It Up!  
>(TK) Now There's no Tomorrow!<br>(Everyone)Let's Kick It Up!  
>(TK)Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!<br>(Everyone)Let's Kick It Up!  
>Together.<br>_

By this time, the crowd had calmed down. In fact they were starting to cheer on the small blonde kid.

"Wow, the runt really is good." said a random guy in the crowd.

"Actually he's kinda cute too" said a random girl.

_(TK) And We Realize,  
>What's On the Surface,<br>Ain't Picture Perfect,  
>But That Don't Mean A Thing.<br>One Thing I Know,  
>Is There's A Purpose,<br>And Like The Circus,  
>We're Hanging From The Rings.<br>_  
>(Same as last time)<em><em>

_Let's Kick It Up!  
>Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>Now There's no Tomorrow!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>Together.<br>Together._

_(TK) One, Two, Three!_

_If We Take Our Time,  
>And We Stick Together,<br>Everything We Do Will Go Our Way.  
>I Have No Doubt,<br>This Situation,  
>Then We'll Enjoy Another Day.<em>

_Let's Kick It Up!  
>Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>Now There's no Tomorrow!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>Together.<br>Together._

_Let's Kick It Up!  
>Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>Now There's no Tomorrow!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>Together.<em>

Now the crowd was full on going crazy for TK. The little boys were cheering and the little girls in the crowd were going gaga for him while the older kids were cheering and going gaga for the rest of them.

"Well TK I think they love you" said Matt as he relaxed his guitar on his shoulder.

"They do?" said TK, placing the microphone back in the stand.

"Listen…" They both listened to the screaming crowd.

"THEY DO!" TK then took the microphone out of the stand. "Hello Everybody! I'd just like to say that it's been a blast performing for you with my brother and his band. Thank you so much all the applause. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the concert, goodnite!" he said before the walking off stage. The crowd began booing and demanding that TK stay.

"I'm sorry guys, but TK doesn't know a lot of stuff, but don't worry we have another **special **treat for you in just a few minutes." he said smirking evilly at his band mates, which were now beet red. They remembered that they lost the bet and now they had to pay the price. The crowd had now begun to get excited again. About 2 minutes later, TK came out on the stage alone with a microphone in his hand.

"Hi again everyone" he said into the microphone. The crowd began cheering again. "Well again, it's been great to play with you but 2 things before I go… 1, did you guys enjoy my performance?" the crowd responded with a loud cheering scream. "OK, that brings us to part 2, ya see, before the concert began the others made a bet and well, everyone but Matt lost and now this is they're punishment. You should probably take out your phones and cameras." TK then stepped to the side of the stage.

Meanwhile backstage with the others…

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Henry as he pulled of his clothes.

"Hey, you made the bet now you gotta pay the price." said Matt, leaning against the stage door.

"I know, but cant it wait till my mom finally gets me some new underwear? I've had these since I had these since I was the pipsqueaks age." asked Takato, taking off his own clothes.

"That's your problem not mine"

"Well I really don't mind this, that way all the ladies in the place get to check out my biceps!" said Koji making a macho stance, his clothes already off.

"Koji, no one really needed to know that…"

"Oh, looks like TK just got everyone ready, have fun guys" said Matt before giving a small evil laugh.

The boys just moaned, well except Koji who just walked out proudly, and stood behind the stage, before Matt kicked them out on stage in front of everyone. At first the audience stood still and silent, the crickets could be heard from the parking lot. Then everyone exploded into a wave of laughter. As for the boys, Takato and Henry were white as sheets. As for Koji, he began posing for the now flashing camera's and recording video cameras. Koji stood there proudly in just his blue and brown bandana and black boxers. Henry was wearing a pair of green boxer briefs and Takato was wearing briefs with Pokemon on them.

"Hey I think I have those undies Takato!" TK joked into the microphone, making the audience laugh even harder (If that's even possible). "Now it's time for the next part of the bet. Each of these boys are gonna run around the stage screaming "I LOVE-" whoever they love." This time, even Koji turn pale. "Tell you what boys, the second you get it over with you can leave."

This made the boys start running around the stage immediately.

"I LOVE JERI KATOU!" Takato screamed.

"I LOVE RIKA NONAKA!" Henry screamed.

"I LOVE ZOE ORIMATO!" Koji yelled.

Then all the boys ran backstage again, than Koji came out, posed one more time and ran back again.

"There was that so hard?" said TK and Matt in unison.

"You do know that there's 3 of us and only 1 and 1 runt of you right?" said the boys as they threw their clothes on.

"Alright, well good show guys, see ya tomorrow." said Matt.

"Later" they all say before taking their instruments and leaving.

"Hey Matt, can you take me home now, I'm tired…" said TK tiredly.

"Sure pipsqueak, you sung in front of 3000 people so I don't blame you for being tired" Matt replied.

And so, Matt got TK and his guitar then got on the subway and headed back to TK's apartment. By the time they were getting off the subway, TK had already fallen asleep so Matt had to carry him upstairs. When they got upstairs, Matt walked into the apartment only to find Nancy standing there with a large scowl on her face.

"Oh, hey mom, watcha doin back so early? I thought your meeting was running till tomorrow?" Matt asked hoping that she hadn't see them on TV.

"Oh it was, until my… executive assistant turned on the TV and I saw TK SINGING ON NATIONAL TV WITH YOUR BAND!" she screamed, not enough to wake TK though.

"SHHH TK is still asleep, and I'm sorry but TK has an even better voice then I do plus he had a great time singing anyway so all's good! Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna take TK into bed." He said walking towards TK's room, but Nancy grabbed the back of his tank top.

"Nice try, but you're not getting out of trouble that easily, and it's not that TK was bad or that he didn't have a good time, it's that you took a 7 year old boy to perform in front of 3000 people! Not including the people watching it on TV! Matt I have never been so disappointed in you, I can't even tell you how much trouble you are in!" she replied, slamming her fist on the table and knocking her purse off the edge, causing something to fall out, something that Matt noticed. He placed TK on the couch and walked over to the thing that fell out of Nancy's purse. He picked it up and his jaw dropped at what it was.

"Mom, you went on a spa over the weekend?" Matt asked angrily, holding up a spa brochure. Suddenly something fell out of it. "AND IS THIS DAD'S CREDIT CARD?" HOW THE HECK DID YOU EVEN GET THIS?"

"Uh… hey how about we just forget this little event ever happened and you take that back to him, what do you say?" she said walking up to her son with a fake smile.

"What never happened?" he asked rhetorically.

"Exactly, now go put your brother to bed." She told him.

"Alright" Matt then picked up his little brother and took him into his room. He then proceeded to change him into his PJ's.

"Huh, TK really does have the same pokemon underwear as Takato" Matt said to himself, before giving a light chuckle. He then put on TK's PJ's and placed him in his bed. He shut off the lights and left, closing the door behind him.

"Matt it's too late to get a subway home so you better stay the night." said Nancy placing a blanket on the couch.

"Thanks mom, night."

Matt then crawled on the couch and fell asleep happily.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Hope your enjoying my stories and don't worry I'll be working on my other story Kari's Brithday, PS if you have any suggestions for me I'd be happy to hear them.**


End file.
